Wystarczająco
by EKP
Summary: Alternatywa zakończenia odcinka „Koniec Podróży". O tym, że Rose kocha Doktora i nikt nie jest w stanie go zastąpić.


**Alternatywa odcinka „Koniec Podróży". O tym, że Rose kocha Doktora i nikt nie jest w stanie go zastąpić.**

* * *

 ** _ **Wystarczająco**_**

— To świat równoległy? — zapytałam, zmarszczyłam brwi i posłałam mu pytające spojrzenie.

Z jakiegoś powodu bardzo nie spodobał mi sposób, w jaki na mnie patrzył. Jego oczy były zimne i odległe, jakbym nagle stała się dla niego kolejnym Dalekiem. Ale znałam go zbyt dobrze, by nie wiedzieć, że coś pod tą maską kryje się coś, co rozpaczliwie próbuje ukryć.

— Jesteś w domu — odparł tonem, przez który miałam ochotę zrobić krok do tyłu; a przecież nigdy tak do mnie nie mówił!

— Ściany znów się zamykają, skoro bomba nie wybuchła. To wymiarowa blokada — wtrąciła Donna. — Naprawdę sporo wiem... To dziwaczne — dodała po chwili i zrobiła dziwną minę.

Nie zwróciłam na nią większej uwagi, bo w tamtym momencie liczył się tylko on i słowa, które wypowiedział. Wpatrywałam się w niego z niedowierzaniem. Nie mógł mi tego zrobić! Nie mógł mnie teraz porzucić!

— Tyle lat cię szukałam! Nie zostawię cię teraz — zawołałam, mimowolnie myśląc o ostatnich trzech latach, które były dla mnie piekłem.

Wszystko sprowadzało się wtedy tylko do odnalezienia jego. Nie było przyjaciół, przyjemności, czasu dla rodziny. Była wyłącznie praca, skakanie po innych wymiarach, setki niebezpiecznych eksperymentów, ryzykowanie zdrowia, a momentami i życia. Dla niego. Odkąd go poznałam wszystko inne przestało się liczyć. Został tylko on. A świadomość, że wciąż tego nie rozumiał raniła, jak najostrzejszy nóż.

— Musisz — powiedział, znów używając tego koszmarnego, chłodnego tonu. — Uratowaliśmy wszechświat, ale ceną, jaką musimy zapłacić jest on. Zniszczył Daleków, popełnił morderstwo. Jest zbyt niebezpieczny.

— Stworzyłeś mnie! — powiedział ze złością tamten.

Poczułam, że coś się we mnie pęka. Tamy, które wznosiłam wokół siebie odkąd go straciłam nagle okazały się być zbyt słabe, choć przecież byłam pewna co do ich wytrzymałości.

Dlaczego to ja miałam przyjąć na siebie konsekwencje tej bitwy?! Czy nie przyjęłam ich aż nazbyt wiele po walce z Dalekami i Cybermenami, kiedy zostałam uwięziona w tym przeklętym wymiarze?! Czy po tych latach nieustannego cierpienia i tęsknoty nie mogłam postąpić choć trochę egoistycznie.

— Narodziłeś się w bitwie pełnej krwi i nienawiści. Przypomina ci kogoś? — zwrócił się do mnie, a ja modliłam się, by nie śmiał dokończyć swojej wypowiedzi. — Takiego mnie poznałaś i zmieniłaś. Zrób to samo dla niego

— On nie jest tobą! — krzyknęłam, czując, że zaczynam przegrywać obie bitwy; tę o życie z nim i tę ze łzami, które zbierały się w moich oczach od dłuższej chwili.

— Potrzebuje cię, tak jak ja — powiedział i na moment lód w jego oczach stopniał, przez co miałam ochotę zarzucić mu ramiona na szyję i mocno wpić się w jego wargi.

— Jest nawet lepszy — wtrąciła się znów Donna — nie wiesz, co ci proponuje? Powiedz jej!

Odwróciłam się w stronę klona, który stał z dłońmi w kieszeni i dość dziwną miną. Czułam, że moja sympatia do Donny zaczyna gwałtownie spadać. Czy naprawdę sądziła, że jestem gotowa zostawić mężczyznę, którego kocham dla jego żałosnej kopii? Czy byłam w jej oczach tak małostkowa i żałosna? On nie był nim i żadne słowa nie były w stanie tego zmienić. Zakochałam się w Doktorze, nie w jego klonie. Tym razem nie dam się tak łatwo siebie pozbyć. Zbyt wiele czasu poświęciłam, by go odnaleźć, zbyt mocno przypieczętował on moją miłość do niego.

— Wyglądam i myślę jak on, jestem taki sam, z jednym wyjątkiem — powiedział, jakby niechętnie, jednak patrzył na mnie tak, jak prawdziwy Doktor miał w zwyczaju to robić; zbił mnie tym z tropu.

— Czyli?

— Mam jedno serce. Starzeję się, nie regeneruję. Mam jedno życie i mogę je spędzić z tobą. Jeśli chcesz — dodał i byłam mu za to niewysłowienie wdzięczna.

— Starzejesz się, tak jak ja? — upewniłam się, choć i tak wiedziałam, że niczego to nie zmieni.

— Tak jak ty — potwierdził.

— Musimy iść, szczelina zamyka się na zawsze — rzekł prawdziwy Doktor, znów przyjmując tę okropną maskę, której szybko nauczyłam się nienawidzić.

— To nie w porządku! — krzyknęłam, zachodząc mu drogę. — Ty jesteś Doktorem! On nie jest tobą!

— Jestem nim — odparł, patrząc na mnie obojętnie.

Zacisnęłam dłonie w pięści, lecz nim zdążyłam cokolwiek zrobić zostałam odsunięta na bok przez moją mamę, a chwilę później Doktor z szokiem złapał się za policzek. Niemal się uśmiechnęłam, kiedy przypomniałam sobie, jak mama zrobiła to po raz pierwszy, jednak moje chwilowe rozbawienie szybko minęło.

— Szukała cię tyle lat! — zawołała ze złością kobieta przede mną, która z pewnością była moją mamą, lecz której w tym momencie nie poznawałam; czyżby pogodziła się z tym, iż chcę z nim podróżować, że tylko on może dać mi szczęście? — Tyle lat poświęciła, żeby do ciebie dotrzeć, po tym, jak zostawiłeś ją na tej cholernej plaży! Tyle łez za tobą wylała, tyle razy się z nami przez ciebie kłóciła! Tak bardzo cię kocha, a ty próbujesz wcisnąć jej marny materiał zastępczy?! Mojej córce?! Niedoczekanie! Ona idzie z tobą, choćbym sama miała ją wcisnąć do tego twojego dziwacznego statku, jasne, kosmito?!

Mama zamilkła, jednak ani ja, ani Donna, ani nawet wyszczekany Doktor nie wiedzieliśmy, co powiedzieć. Przyglądał jej się dziwnie, z czymś na kształt niedowierzania, lecz czymś jeszcze. Czymś, czego nie potrafiłam zdefiniować.

W końcu odważyłam się ruszyć z miejsca. Podeszłam do niego, a on nie wykonał żadnego ruchu, by powstrzymać mnie przed położeniem mu dłoni na piersi. Stanęłam na palcach, tak by móc wyszeptać mu do ucha:

— Dokonałam mojego wyboru dawno temu i nigdy cię nie opuszczę, pamiętasz?

Odsunęłam się nieco, by spojrzeć mu w oczy, jednak nie doszukałam się w nich odpowiedzi, jakiej potrzebowałam. Jego spojrzenie uparcie pozostawało niemożliwe do rozszyfrowania, a on sam milczał. Zrobiłam więc jedyną rzecz, jaka mi pozostała, jaka wydawała się słuszna. Pocałowałam go. Z początku po prostu stał sztywno, lecz kiedy byłam pewna, że przegrałam, że myliłam się, że on nic do mnie nie czuje, wtedy on jakby ożył. Czułam jego dłoń na plecach, jak przyciąga mnie nią bliżej siebie, a drugą wplata w moje włosy. To nie był delikatny pocałunek, ale i próżno w nim było szukać namiętności. Był on rozognionym tańcem naszych języków i stęsknionych dłoni, którym miało być dane już nigdy nie dotykać tego drugiego ciała. Trzymałam się kurczowo jego marynarki na wypadek, gdyby spróbował mnie odepchnąć, lecz moje obawy okazały się zupełnie niepotrzebne, bo odsunięcie się ode mnie zdawało się być ostatnią rzeczą, na jaką miał ochotę. Kiedy się całowaliśmy jeszcze wyraźniej czułam, że nie mogę go zostawić. W sposobie, w jaki mnie dotykał była jakaś rozpaczliwa potrzeba. Oderwałam się od niego dopiero, kiedy zabrakło mi tchu, jednak nie puściłam jego marynarki, jakbym wciąż się bała, że mimo wszystko mnie zostawi.

— Idę z tobą, rozumiesz? — zapytałam cicho, tak, żeby tylko on usłyszał.

Drżącą dłonią odgarnął kosmyk włosów z mojego policzka i po prostu skinął głową. Przez moment zastanawiałam się, czy jeszcze chwilę wcześniej jemu również przeleciały przed oczami te wszystkie wspaniałe rzeczy, jakich razem dokonaliśmy, szybko jednak odgoniłam od siebie tę myśl.

Spojrzałam na mamę, która patrzyła na nas ze łzami w oczach, ale i lekkim uśmiechem.

— Zaopiekuj się nim — powiedziałam, z trudem powstrzymując łzy. — Ja nie mogę zostać, wiesz o tym.

— Wiem, kochanie. Wiedziałam to, kiedy tylko zaczęłaś eksperymenty z tą piekielną maszyną — rzekła i nie wytrzymując dłużej podbiegła do mnie, by przytulić mnie mocno po raz ostatni. — Moja mała dziewczynka. Dbaj o siebie, kochanie — wyszeptała w moje włosy.

— Ty też, mamo — odparłam.

Chwilę później chwyciłam mocno jego dłoń i, wciąż powtarzając sobie, że nie jest to tylko kolejny, głupi sen, ruszyłam z nim i Donną do TARDIS. Pierwszy raz od ponad trzech lat czułam, że zrobiłam coś naprawdę właściwego. Coś, czego nie będę żałować. I chociaż żalu po stracie rodziny nie pozbędę się przez następne lata to wiem, że w zamian mam jego. I to wystarczy.

* * *

Staliśmy przed domem Donny Noble, a zimny deszcze chłostał nasze twarze. Drzwi dopiero co zamknęły się za dziadkiem kobiety, jednak maska obojętności, jaką przyjął w jej domu Doktor natychmiast opadła i zastąpił ją szczery ból. Nie wiedziałam, co mogłabym powiedzieć, więc po prostu złapałam go mocno za rękę. Spojrzał na mnie tym swoim zranionym spojrzeniem, w którym nie było już ani śladu lodu, jakim próbował mnie do siebie zrazić na tamtej piekielnej plaży.

— Damy sobie radę — powiedziałam cicho i spróbowałam się uśmiechnąć. — Zawsze dajemy.

Wciąż przyglądał mi się bez słowa, aż w końcu przygarnął mnie do siebie z całej siły. Wiedziałam, że jestem mu teraz potrzebna jeszcze bardziej niż kiedykolwiek. Więc odwzajemniłam uścisk.

— Dziękuję, Rose — powiedział cicho, a jego zduszony głos uświadomił mnie w fakcie, iż jest blisko stracenia nad sobą kontroli. — Dziękuję, że nie pozwoliłaś mi się tam zostawić.

Westchnęłam cicho i przejechałam uspokajająco dłonią po jego włosach.

— Kocham cię, Doktorze. Żaden klon nie byłby w stanie cię zastąpić. Odkąd cię poznałam byłeś już tylko ty. Obiecałam ci, że nigdy cię nie zostawię i zamierzam dotrzymać słowa.

— On byłby dla ciebie dużo lepszą opcją, nie widzisz tego? Mógł się z tobą zestarzeć, nie musiałabyś rezygnować dla niego z rodziny, nie byłabyś u jego boku w notorycznym niebezpieczeństwie. Ja nie mogę ci tego dać.

— Kocham cię z każdą twoją wadą, nie rozumiesz? Na tym właśnie polega miłość. Trzeba umieć się poświęcić! Nie nie można wymienić ukochanej osoby na lepszy model! Zakochałam się w tobie, wiedząc, że nasza relacja nie będzie łatwa. Ale miałam trzy lata na przemyślenie tego. Mogłam się wycofać, a nie zrobiłam tego. Zbyt mocno cię kocham, Doktorze.

Zapadła między nami cisza, którą przerywał jedynie szum deszczu. Przyglądał mi się uważnie, jakby widział mnie po raz pierwszy w życiu, jakby próbował się nauczyć mnie na pamięć, jakbym była dla niego czymś najwspanialszym na świecie – w końcu udało mi się rozszyfrować ten wzrok!

— Rose?

— Tak?

— Ja też cię kocham — powiedział i uśmiechnął się do mnie smutno; dobrze wiedział, jak długo czekałam aż te słowa padną z jego ust, jednak to już nie miało znaczenia, bo w końcu to zrobił i to wystarczyło.


End file.
